Reasons To Be Best Friends With
by Kiara212
Summary: Due to the popularity of my Twilight Excuses list, I've done another list, only this time on why you should be best friends with the characters in Twilight. Please review, and feel free to read my other Twilight stories too! I don't own Twilight!
1. Alice

10 Reasons to be Best Friends With...

Alice-

Impending doom? Alice will warn you

You may be coming into some money, Alice can give you the lottery numbers

You and her can have the best shopping trip ever!

Birthday gifts? Alice knows exactly what to get you

Hustle your friends, bet whether or not Alice will win in Rock, Paper, Sissors

You never have to listen to the unreliable weather man again

Take a day trip to Phoenix in her Yellow Porsche

You know your surprise birthday party/ future wedding is already sorted

What's the next style to hit the runways? Alice knows

Feel tall when standing next to her, or if your small, have a small friend so you don't feel so bad


	2. Bella

1. You will get to stare at Edward every day, as he will be with her!

2. When she is clumsy, it might make you feel better about your sense of balance

3. Any person she rejects, you will gladly cheer up

4. She can introduce you to The Cullens, so you will always have vampire protection!

5. Charlie's a cop, so you have human protection!

6. You can borrow her clothes, copy her style, and people might begin to like you more

7. She's always up to date on her homework, she can help you

8. If the previous fails, ask to borrow her tutor a.k.a Edward

9. She can introduce you to the pack, werewolf protection!

10. You can have deep conversations with her, and know she won't laugh, her problems are worse


	3. Emmett

Reasons To Be Best Friends With Emmett

You can unleash your guy side with your new best friend

Like hiking? Emmett's jeep can get you there

Have countless arm wrestling matches and he will never get bored

Challenge yourself, Emmett's up for anything

He can persuade Rosalie not to hate you, no more death glares!

With all the hype around Edward, you can have Emmett all to yourself

Be a lonely child no more, Emmett's the big brother you never had

Someone won't do what you want? Introduce Emmett into the equation, and you'll get anything you want

Enter the 'World's Strongest Man' competitions every year and revel in the prize money

Never fear irritable grizzly's again, Emmett's always on hand to save you


	4. Rosalie

Reasons To Be Best Friends With Rosalie -

Get her style tips, you may not look exactly like her but you'll still look fabulous

Hang out with Rosalie = Instant coolness

Her death stares could give Jane a run for her money, there will be no trouble with meddling shop assistants

You can feel better about yourself knowing that Rosalie's past isn't as perfect as she would like it to be

You're human, which means Rosalie's jealous of you. That has to equal some self esteem bonus points!

Feel fabulous while riding in her racing red M3 BMW convertible

Never pay ridiculous mechanics fees again, Rosalie knows everything about cars

Need a dog bowl made? Rosalie has experience with making these

Team Edward fans can gossip about how much you hate Jacob, without getting any complaints

Team Jacob fans can go into spy mode, find out what her worst fear is, then tell Jacob so he can get revenge


	5. Jacob

Reasons To Be Best Friends With Jacob

Jacob = your very own space heater

Make your tall friends feel small for once by standing next to him

You know he'll protect you from just about everything

You can get rides on his back, so you'll never be late for anything ever again!

You will be able to go to loads of midnight bonfires, you have to find out more about Jacob's 'history'

Jacob may have imprinted on Renesmee, and Quil on Claire, but his best friend Embry hasn't. Well, not yet anyway!

He can take you cliff diving and you know you'll always be safe!

He's your own personal mechanic, maybe he can even _make_ you a new car

He's so loyal, you know you'll be friends forever

He doesn't puke at horror movies, and will comfort you if you're scared


	6. Jasper

Reasons To Be Best Friends With Jasper –

**AN - As requested, here it is! Enjoy and review!**

Feeling a bit sad? Jasper will cheer you up without even saying anything

Have deep and meaningful conversations with him, he'll understand

He's used to Alice dressing him up, he can be like you're very own dress up doll!

Feel great as you beam in pride as Jasper talks about how he was a Major in the Civil War, no one can say that nowadays

You know he will catch the ball when you play baseball, he's the backstop for the Cullens

Revel in his cuteness when he's anguished, or tormented. Everyone loves a guy with feelings

You can train to be a life coach, by encouraging Jasper not to kill humans

He's interested in philosophy, so when he explains it to you, repeat what he says to make you seem smart

Relating to the last one, by him teaching you philosophy you will understand why humans do what they do, in particular why that guy hasn't asked you out yet!

You can cling onto his waist tighter than necessary when you ride on the back of his Ducati


	7. Seth

Reasons to be Best Friends With...Seth

**AN – Like I said on the latest Twilight Excuses list, sorry haven't updated lately! I thought I'd deviate from the main characters and do a character that people should appreciate more; Seth!**

He's the loyalist person you'll ever meet, and that's not just because he's a werewolf!

When sadistic vampires attack, Seth's got your back

When Jacob's not around, he can be your own heater

Seth's you're connection to all the pack news

He will accept all your mates, vampire or otherwise!

You always know Seth will stand up for what he believes in, he can stand up for you too

Never be depressed again, Seth's always on hand to cheer you up

Awkward silences are a thing of the past, Seth can talk for ages without getting bored

Leah won't be able to catch you out, Seth can give you a heads up for when she's on the rampage

He's bound to give the best hugs you'll ever have


	8. Esme

Reasons to be Best Friends With...Esme

**AN – Wow, it was very happy making to see all the favourite story and alerts etc., which people did yesterday. So I'm updating quicker than normal to thank you all! Sticking with the theme of underappreciated characters, today's Esme!**

Now you have two mothers

You don't need to waste money on professionals redecorating your house, Esme will do it for free

She'll love anybody you bring home

Cliff diving buddies!

She gives the _best_ wedding presents

Esme can teach you to be an architect

You can spend hours discussing different colours and she won't get bored

Go to Blockbusters and bring home the saddest movies, and you two can cry your hearts out

Become a director and make a new version of Snow White, with Esme as the main character!

She'll give you advice whenever you need it, she's your own personal Agony Aunt


	9. Angela

Reasons to be Best Friends With...Angela

**AN - Anyone got a character their dying to have reasons done for? If so, just tell me on reviews and I'll do them – I'm a giver, but receiving (reviews) is happy making too!**

She knows everything about Forks, she's your personal guide, and not just to the town...

She doesn't pry, you can tell her everything and never have to worry about it again

You're crimbo cards are sorted, she owes you a favour

She can save you from bad martial arts films with your boyfriend (unless that boyfriend happens to be Edward, or Jacob, or Seth, or...)

Study for biology tests with her

When you want to take a break from the supernatural, she's there

Even if you go crazy, she's still loyal to you

Dress shopping buddies!

If she's a witch she can come and join the party – with you of course!

You don't have to contend with her at all, Angela's perfectly normal and safe


	10. Emily

Reasons to be Best Friends With...Emily

**AN – This chapter is for the minority, the Team Jacob/ Team Switzerland fans. Enjoy!**

Get the dish on werewolf life

Speaking of dishes, she's a great cook...

She's inspiration to true love, and that things will always work out in the end

She loves to clean, can she do you a favour?

Be one phone call away from the latest pack scandal!

She knows how you feel when you worry about the wolves

Discuss which members of the pack are the hottest (**totally unintentional pun!)**

Walk of the wild side of life; the werewolf side!

You can go to bonfires galore with Emily

Had any doubts about imprinting? Emily is like a walking FAQ's page


	11. Jane

Reasons to be Best Friends With...Jane

Unleash your bad side, Jane won't mind

She can get you to visit, trip to Italy anyone?

Jane shows that just because your small doesn't mean you're not powerful

No one will mess with you when Jane's about

Get her to stare at a glass and jump around when it breaks. Do this repeatedly and the time will fly by

Jane can reserve your Halloween costume

Going trick or treating, you will get lots of sweets, as no one wants a trick from Jane

Discuss whether Wednesday from the Addams Family movie is really just Jane in disguise

You always wanted a twin!

Is Alec boyfriend material...if so, she can introduce you!


End file.
